During winter in many locations around the world, the temperature may fall to uncomfortably low levels. The windshield and ground near the doors of the motor vehicle may be covered in ice and snow. An individual approaching or standing near the motor vehicle might slip due to the winter weather conditions.
This document relates to a new and improved heat generating system for a motor vehicle that may be utilized for a number of purposes including, for example, heating the windshield of the motor vehicle, heating the passenger compartment or even heating the ground of the motor vehicle adjacent the motor vehicle doors in order to melt ice and snow in order to improve the footing adjacent the motor vehicle when opening the door of the motor vehicle.